Bound by Blood
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Grace Brown was always attracted to the mysterious Pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran. But whenever she gets near the Pureblood her heart begins to race and her shyness always gets the best of her. Will she finally have the courage to tell Kaname how she feels? Or will he be the one to beat her to it?


**^^  
Hey guys here's another one shot for ya!  
This time its about Kaname and my OC Grace.  
All Vampire Knight characters belong to Matsuri Hino.  
I only own my OC's.  
Enjoy!**

 **Grace's POV**

Caden and I walked at a fast pace so we could get to the Moon Dorms to help Yuki. I'm Grace Brown and my twin brother is Caden. The two of us are twins but we look nothing alike physical wise, well except for our golden eyes. While Caden had long black hair that he usually kept in a pony tail, I had midnight blue hair that was just as long as my brothers. Also the two of us were half human and half vampire. Our mother who was a Pureblood fell in love with our father who was human. All vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural species had a single true mate and our father happened to be our mother's. Dad would become a vampire soon but he had wanted to age a little more our mother was in her late thirties, and Dad wanted to be close to her age before he was turned. He was getting close and it would soon he would join the world of immortality.

Caden and I all shared what vampires needed to survive, the blood of humans. At Cross Academy feeding from the Day Class students was forbidden, which is why if we needed human blood we would drink the blood our parents sent us, or feed from animals, as well as blood tablets. Because the two of us had Pureblood vampire blood flowing through our veins we shared the same power of that of a Purebloods. The Pureblood vampires were the strongest of our race with Nobles being in second.

However once a month Caden and I would lose our immortal side and become human for a few days during the nights of the full moon. The shrieks of many girls made Caden and I wince. Today was Melinda and Rika's day off from their guardian duties. As we approached the Moon Dorm gates Yuki was failing to keep the fan girls back.

"Hey beautiful" Caden greeted Yuki with a kiss on the forehead. Immediately Yuki froze and she turned around to see her boyfriend smiling lovingly at her.

"Hi Caden" Yuki replied back shyly. I smiled at the way my brother interacted with his true mate. It was a few months ago when it was revealed Yuki was meant to be with my brother, and I couldn't think of a better pair. However this didn't please some of the Day Class girls because Caden was popular with them.

"Alright all of you straighten up if you want to see the Night Class do I make myself clear?" I told the girls. Some looked like they were about to protest while others hurriedly got into two lines. "Good"

Part of our jobs as guardians we protected the Day Class from the Night Class and all of them were vampires, some were werewolves. It didn't help that the majority of the male Night Class students were handsome, especially one. I felt my face turn red when I thought of Kaname Kuran, the President of the Moon Dorm and a Pureblood vampire.

I always had a crush on Kaname and I would always act shy whenever he was around, the Pureblood was always kind to me and Yuki. At first I got jealous of his attention on Yuki because I knew she had liked him, but that changed when Caden and her got together. Now these days Kaname treated her like a little sister which was sweet.

"Where is Zero anyway?" I asked Yuki coming up to her side.

"Probably being late again" she growled and I chuckled.

Zero Kiryu was another guardian and he was lazy, well not all the time. He was one of my good friends and he was more protective of me than Caden was. He wasn't bad looking he had silver hair which was short, and lavender eyes. He had silver piercings in his ears. Melinda had the biggest crush on him and I wish she would just gather the courage to ask him out. The doors to the Moon Dorms opened and the fan girls became excited and they all began to scream. Some girls pushed me forward and I sent them all a death glare. They immediately got their acts together just as the Night Class came out.

"Good evening ladies!" came the flirty voice of Aido Hanabusa.

"AIDO!" the girls squealed.

I merely rolled my eyes at my friend's flirting. I was close to him, Kain, Ichijou, and Rima.

"Hey Grace looking beautiful as always" Aido greeted me.

"Hey yourself Mr. Flirt try not to overdo the flirting alright?" I asked him.

"Oh you're no fun Grace" Aido whined before he winked at me. "Shame Rika isn't here"

Rika was Aido's true mate and girlfriend the two of them were a match made in heaven. Aido then did his bang thing with his finger and I was suddenly pushed to the ground. I growled and mentally called Aido a rude name in my mind.

"Are you alright Grace?" came the smooth and sexy voice of Kaname Kuran. I looked around and saw Kaname bending down; he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You took quite a fall"

"I'm fine Kaname" I reassured him as I let him help me back to my feet.

"Thank you for all your hard work Grace" Kaname said again as he stood up. I nodded before I felt the hated glares of the girls behind me. I turned around and shot them a death look and they all gasped and backed away. I merely smirked before I turned back to Kaname.

"You sure seem scary when you get mad" Kaname said with a chuckle. "I think I will try not to get on your bad side"

I felt my face turn red once more before Kaname drew something out from his uniform jacket and I realized it was a red rose.

"This is for you"

"Thank you" I said as I took the rose from him my face turning red even more. He chuckled again and he approached me.

"You work too hard Grace don't overdo it" he then caressed my face. A second later a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it off my face.

"Zero really?" I asked.

"You're class has begun Kaname, you should go now"

The two males were silent before Kaname said.

"You're so scary Mr. Disciplinary Committee, have a good night Grace" Kaname then walked past us. The other girls started to go back to their dorms and I watched as Kaname walked away.

"When will you just tell Kaname you like him?" Yuki asked as she walked over to me.

"Don't even start Yuki!" I protested at her. She chuckled before Zero suddenly yelled.

"All of you! Get back to your dorms right now!" both Yuki and I looked over the temperamental Zero.

"Having to deal with you all running around screaming, "kya, kya, kya, every day"

I walked over to Zero and began to punch him in the arm pushing him forward.

"You were late again! Don't talk like you're all high and mighty!"

Zero then put his hand on top of my head and pushed my backwards.

"I could say that right back to you!"

I felt Caden and Yuki sweat dropping at me bickering with Zero.

 **Later.**

Thankfully I didn't need to patrol tonight since it was Yuki and Caden's turn. I was tired anyway and I began to head back to my dorm room. Since I was half vampire I had my own private room like Melinda and Rika did. The reason for this was because we didn't want to risk hurting any of the female students. I took a quick shower settling in for the night. My room had the usual stuff a bathroom, a closet to put clothes in, a desk for my laptop, etc. I filled my vase with water and put the red rose in it, before I began to remove my school clothes. As I undressed I thought of the many times Kaname had either helped me or memories I enjoyed most with him.

 **Memories  
Earlier in School Year  
All Grace's POV**

"Gah damn!" I growled as I dropped my anti-vampire weapon which was a katana with a dark blue handle, I named it Midnight. A Level E vampire had ambushed me in the church of the nearby town. The vampire was a young female, her eyes glowed red in front of me and her hair was a mess and it was black.

"You're blood smells delicious half breed" the Level E said. I only growled as I clutched my bleeding hand, she really did a number on me. The doors to the church suddenly opened and I looked to see it was none other than Kaname standing there. Immediately I felt my face turn red as Kaname walked over to where I was.

"You poor creature ending up like this" the female vampire whimpered sensing the powerful Pureblood in front of her and she backed away. A second later Kaname was behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. Then he covered my eyes with his right hand. "However the person you've chosen to hurt is someone very dear to me"

I felt Kaname's power awaken and a second later the whole church blew a fierce wind. No doubt it was Kaname using his powers, a minute later the wind died down and Kaname removed his hand from my eyes.

"It's over now Grace" Kaname said to me calmly.

"Thank you for saving me" I said as I picked up Midnight. I placed it back into its scabbard before turning back to Kaname.

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger so much Grace it worries me" Kaname then wiped my cheek and I noticed it was blood. "Besides it angers me when people call you a half breed, you are a unique being having being gifted with Pureblood vampire powers flowing through your veins, come I'll take you back to the academy we don't want other vampires coming out and attacking you again" he offered me his arm and I shyly accepted it.

 **Valentines Day**

Yuki, Rika, Melinda, Zero, Caden and I made sure all of the day class girls were where they were supposed to be so they could give their Valentines Day gifts to the Night Class. I received gifts already from the guardian gang, and from Aido, Kain, Ichijou, and Rima. I didn't want to be attacked by the fan girls like they did with Yuki one time when Aido hugged her, the girl mob ended up chasing her all over the damn place. I noticed Zero was surrounded by other girls and he shook his head and I growled. I went over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Just accept their gifts damn it and quit being rude!" I growled at him. Zero rolled his eyes before he looked back to the girls who wanted to give him things and he took them, thanking each girl for their thoughtfulness. I saw Melinda looking nervous no doubt she wanted to give her gift to Zero in private. The gates to the Moon Dorms opened and the Night Class came out. Aido and Kain shot me a wink which I returned before the gift exchange happened. I was so busy focusing on watching the girls I didn't feel Kaname tap my shoulder. I looked to the Pureblood vampire my face blushing like a fool; Kaname had a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"These are for you Grace I hope you like them" Kaname said as he handed the flowers to me. Some of the girls squealed at this while others only glared.

"Thank you Kaname" I said to my crush and he nodded. As he walked past me I forgot I had something for him. I went to retrieve said object from my pocket when I realized it wasn't there.

"Oh crap!" I said and I began to look around for it.

"Kaname" came Zero's smooth voice. I saw the box of chocolates that I had bought for Kaname being thrown into the air and Kaname turned around and caught it.

"It was on the ground" Zero said and I looked to Zero with annoyance.

"I'll accept it thank you Grace" Kaname said to me. I looked to the Pureblood and nodded. Kaname smiled at me before he turned to head towards class. I then gave my roses to Caden to hold and I walked over to Zero.

"You!" I then began top punch him like crazy. "Why did you give that to him without my permission?! You also looked pissed about it too!"

"It was watching you that got me so irritated why didn't you hand it to him yourself, ouch!"

"I don't why I just thought it would be awkward giving him a gift" I said shyly.

"Why would you think that?" Zero asked.

"I don't know" I said back to the silver haired boy.

"You really just need to confess to him you like him Grace" Zero teased with a smirk.

"And you need to do the same with Melinda you know she's head over heels for you" I teased back. Immediately Zero turned red at that comment.

"HA! I knew you liked her!" I then began to burst out laughing. Then Zero began to punch me back like I did the same with him a second earlier.

"Be quiet or she'll hear you!"

 **Party**

I felt ridiculous in the silver dress I wore. Ichijou had invited all of us prefects for a social gathering at the Moon Dorms. The dress I wore was spaghetti strapped and my hair was tied back in a braid. I was the first one to arrive at the dorms and I was greeted by Aido glomping me.

"Gah! Aido you crushing me dude" I told my best friend.

"Sorry Grace you just look so cute in that dress!" Aido said. He then helped me up and the two of us went to hang out with Kain. I noticed Kaname was sitting down on a couch on the porch like setting on the dorm. A few minutes later the others came and Aido hurried over to Rika. I smirked when Aido dipped her beneath him and kissed her passionately. Caden and Zero only rolled their eyes while Melinda and Yuki had hearts in their eyes.

"Grace" came Kaname's smooth voice and I saw that he was looking at me from his seat. "Why don't you come and sit with me?"

I shyly nodded and walked up to where he was. I then sat next to him feeling flustered. Why was it like this every time I got close to him? It was then I felt something reveal itself to me. I couldn't explain it but I knew what it was. It was a mating bond and it belonged to me, most importantly the bond was coming from Kaname. At that time I knew that Kaname was my true mate. A second later Kaname wrapped an arm around me and pulled me next to him.

"You look beautiful" the Pureblood said to me.

"Thank you" I stuttered like an idiot. The two of us remained like this watching the rest of the party going on.

Rika and Aido were laughing at something Kain was talking about. Caden and Yuki were both eating something, and I smirked when I saw Zero holding Melinda's hand.

"You seem to worry for Zero" Kaname said to me breaking my train of thought. "May I ask why?"

"He's too chicken to tell Melinda he likes her" I replied. "Then again she's also stubborn"

"Indeed they are, but they make a good match as does Yuki and Caden, I'm glad to see Caden has found his true mate even if she is a human"

"And if I were human would you still want to be my friend?" I asked the Pureblood. Kaname turned to me and he smiled.

"Of course I would, you are a unique creature with vampire blood flowing through your veins, it doesn't matter you were born half human, you are special for who you are Grace"

Kaname then suddenly kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as he did this. This was the first time Kaname had ever kissed me and it felt wonderful, I just hoped eventually I would have the courage to offer him my mating claim.

 **Present**

 **Grace's POV**

I put on my dark red summer nightgown since it was almost spring. I also had to drink some blood since my vampire half was stirring for some reason. It was still a little early before I wanted to go to sleep so I grabbed my I-Pad and turned on the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie. I was a huge romantic and this movie was my favorite. Gerard Butler was hot and she should have chosen Erik instead of Raoul in my opinion. The part where the Phantom showed himself to Christine was playing when I heard a knock at my door. I still had my lamp on and I growled not happy to be interrupted watching my movie. I placed the I-Pad on my nightstand. My room was big enough to have a canopy bed since it was a private room. I opened the door and outside was Kaname.

"Kaname what are you doing here?" I asked the Pureblood surprised to see him.

"May I come in Grace?" he asked and I nodded.

I backed away so he could he could enter. He shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening but I needed to see you" Kaname said in his usual calm voice. He then noticed the rose in the vase and he smiled at it, he then focused his attention back to me. He wasn't dressed in his Night Class uniform so classes must have ended early. Instead he wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt with tan pants. The shirt was opened slightly to reveal some of his chest.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" I asked him shyly.

"I would prefer to talk in the darkness" Kaname said before he walked past me and turned off my lamp.

As soon as the room darkened my vampire side was alert, I could see well in the dark. Kaname then took my hand and he led me to my bed. The two of us sat down and I heard my heart beating fast.

"Something wonderful has happened to me this evening" Kaname spoke first and I turned to him. He looked to me and he smiled. "I learned who my true mate was, though I'm pretty sure her mating bond to me awakened earlier"

He then caressed my face.

"Why didn't you tell me that our bond had opened that night of the party Grace?" he asked me.

"I really don't know, I guess because of things going on I brushed it off" I answered honestly. "And I thought you wouldn't accept my mating claim"

"And why would I refuse you?" he inquired again. His face now closer to mine and I felt my face turn red.

"Because of me being a half breed" I answered honestly. Some people thought me being half vampire and half human was disgusting, some made even rude comments that I wasn't worthy of having the blood of a Pureblood flowing through my veins.

"Silly girl" Kaname said before he pulled me into his lap. Instinct made me wrap my arms around his neck; his arms were around my waist holding me down. He placed his forehead against mine. "I don't give a damn of what blood that flows within you, what matter is that you know how dear you are to me and I want you to be by my side, will you accept my mating claim, Grace Brown?"

I removed my arms from Kaname's neck and felt tears go down my face. Kaname then bent down and kissed them away.

"Yes I will accept your mating claim Kaname" I said.

"You just made me the happiest vampire in the world, Grace" Kaname then gently pressed his lips against mine. Holy S**T!

I couldn't believe Kaname was actually kissing me! Kissing me!

I closed my eyes and reacted to his kiss. His lips tasted wonderful against mine like they were made to. Kaname then licked my bottom lip asking for entry and I obliged, but a second later he yelped and this made our kiss end.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I just cut my tongue against your fangs that's all" Kaname said with a chuckle. He licked the small amount of blood that went down his lips. "I guess I'm getting excited"

"No more than I am" I replied. Kaname then began to undo the buttons of his shirt and I felt my face turn red. I had never seen him shirtless and I didn't dare look away as he eased the shirt off of him. He was well built and my eyes suddenly turned red with desire, his eyes did the same. Kaname then pushed me beneath him on my bed. Kaname then bent his head down and it stopped at my left shoulder, he licked a spot before his fangs entered my flesh. He was marking me as his mate at the moment, I held onto his hair as he drank my blood. His part of the mating bond opened to me as my blood poured into body joining with his. A few minutes later Kaname removed his fangs from my shoulder and he kissed the spot where he had bitten me. A mating mark or tattoo would show itself later, I was glad he pulled the strap of the nightgown down before he claimed me.

"It's your turn" he said and I nodded. I sat up a little before I found his left shoulder, and I didn't dare hesitate to bite him. Kaname grunted as I fed on his blood. I hoped I wasn't hurting him, sometimes I got a little feisty whenever I fed. I removed my fangs a few minutes later and I kissed his bite wound so it could heal.

 _We are now joined_ Kaname said in my mind through our bond.

 _Did I hurt you?_ I asked him.

"You didn't" Kaname said with a chuckle as he pushed me back beneath him. "And I felt your excitement when you bit me"

That comment got me to blush and Kaname smiled back at me lovingly. I then wanted to take things further and I pressed my lips against his now no longer shy.

 _Are you sure you want to give yourself to me now?_ Kaname asked me.

 _Yes, you know I'm taking medication so things won't happen too soon_ I was referring to getting pregnant. In order for this to happen it would need to be a half moon and tonight it wasn't. But I didn't want to risk the chance, especially now.

Kaname nodded before his pressed his tongue into my mouth and I jumped as his met with mine. Kaname then snaked a hand underneath my nightgown and he stroked my thigh in a teasing manner up and down. Like lightning he removed my nightgown and I felt myself embarrassed and I covered my breasts with an arm. Kaname removed my arm and he kissed the top of my boobs before saying.

"I want to see you all of you" he said huskily. Five minutes later I gave myself to him and it was wonderful.

We made love for several hours before we both got tired. Kaname had me in his arms afterwards. The blankets covered our bodies as we rested from our love making.

"I love you Grace, I'm sorry it took me awhile to tell you how I felt about you" he whispered.

"I love you too, Kaname" I replied weakly before sleep claimed us both.

 **XD  
I wouldn't mind being in Grace's position right now LMAO!  
Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Feel free to review!**


End file.
